


Sueño de un amor imposible

by TessMcCoy



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom, Pinto - Fandom, Star Trek RPF, Zachary Quinto - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessMcCoy/pseuds/TessMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Es posible amar a alguien que no conoces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueño de un amor imposible

El reloj marcaba las siete de la noche. Para esos momentos, puntual como siempre, la campanilla sobre la rústica y oscura puerta del pequeño restaurante sonaba de nuevo. Era una noche fresca, tranquila para el personal del local. Los mismos clientes que pasaban por un café, ni muy bueno ni muy malo, y una cena promedio probablemente yacían en sus sillas. El escenario era el mismo otra vez. Y puntual como siempre, el mismo hombre rubio, de azules e hipnóticos ojos decorados con gafas negras de pasta gruesa que le daban cierto aspecto sofisticado, se sentaba en su mesa apartada otra vez. El suyo era un aspecto sofisticado que llamaba la atención en un lugar tan común y corriente como aquél.

El temblor en sus manos era evidente, como cada noche estaba nervioso. Las mismas cotidianas personas lo miraban con curiosidad, sorpresa y cierto rechazo. ¿Qué podría hacer un catedrático de la literatura inglesa como él en aquél café tan rutinario? La respuesta en aquel momento se acercaba con una hermosa sonrisa y un menú bajo el brazo. 

Las mejillas del dichoso profesor Christopher Pine adquirieron ese tono rojizo que solía cubrirlas en su estancia en aquél restaurante, como si fuese una rutina que esperaba para iniciar. Los oscuros y evidentemente apagados ojos del mesero se posaron en su habitual cliente, ojos hermosos en opinión del profesor, que pertenecían a un ser hermoso en todo aspecto. Una voz gruesa más sin embargo amable, negros cabellos pulcramente peinados y esa sonrisa… Le hacía desear huir en un ataque de euforia.

-Buenas noches… Lo de siempre?-preguntó el mesero con ese tono jovial que siempre empleaba…. O quizás era especialmente animado al ver a su cliente de siempre sentado frente a él. Chris no podía asegurarlo. Le dedicó sólo una mirada al mesero, en cuya etiqueta de presentación se leía “Zachary” antes de que la vergüenza ganase una vez más la batalla y lo hiciera apartar la mirada. No podía con aquello, era simplemente hermoso.

-Ah… Ésta noche optaré mejor por los sándwiches de queso y pollo. Y café-dijo el rubio luego de echar una ojeada rápida al menú. Tantas veces había ido ya que conocía el menú casi de memoria. El rápido rasgar de la pluma le indicó que su orden había sido tomada con eficiencia.

-Enseguida.-le contestó Zachary, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa y dirigirse a la cocina. De inmediato el libro en turno hizo aparición en el regazo del profesor, mientras esperaba el café, que a pesar de no ser el mejor que había probado, sin dudas era bastante agradable. 

Su concentración duraba poco. Dedicaba ocasionales miradas a aquel mesero, que desde hacía ya casi un año vio por pura casualidad en los días posteriores a la peor etapa de su vida, recién dejado por su primera novia formal Dana. Una casualidad que le ligó por meses y meses en un amor que consideraba no correspondido por aquel apuesto y amable mesero de mirada triste.

Un gesto del azabache que en ese momento limpiaba una mesa cercana lo distrajo de sus miradas discretas y pensamientos divagantes. De nuevo, esa sonrisa cálida pese a todo y ese suave guiño apenas perceptible de no ser porque se estuviera observando con atención. Y vaya que lo observaba atento el joven profesor. Acaso eran sus imaginaciones? Ya eran con esa tres veces que lo hacía. Podría ser que de verdad lo notase más allá de un solitario y peculiar cliente? No, imposible.

La noche pasó tranquila, cotidiana para variar. Una reseña fue adelantada así como parte de un discurso en cierta universidad de Minnesota. Y como cada día, con la puntualidad usual, cuando tocaba cerrar el lugar, pagó y salió más no se fue. Esperó con paciencia por algunos minutos y finalmente lo vio, ahí estaba Zachary saliendo con los auriculares puestos hacia su no tan lejano hogar. Y como cada noche, antes de irse a su propia casa le siguió por unas cuadras hasta que a la distancia lo vio llegar con bien al humilde edificio de apartamentos en el cual residía. Tenía que ver que llegara bien siempre, era otra manera de demostrar el amor que le profesaba, desde ahí, su tímida y oculta postura.

Un fin de semana se cruzó. Una conferencia y otra y otra más también. Pasó entonces una semana sin que Chris fuese al café, y sus ansias eran inmensas al entrar nuevamente. A su propia manera se había animado a acercarse a él, su eterno amor del café Citylite, con una pequeña nota que simplemente ponía:

¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo?

Esa pequeña nota, que le pesaba como si fuera su colección de enciclopedias entera, reposaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, previamente seleccionada con un cuidado que rozaba en lo ridículo. Aún para algo tan simple quería verse bien, ya que para él era de las cosas más complicadas que había hecho. Es difícil describir la decepción, la fuerte punzada en el pecho seguido de una helada presión en el estómago que sintió al ver a una muchacha ordinaria, compañera de Zachary, atender su mesa. Se habría equivocado? No, las letras del cristal de la ventana eran las mismas, cerca de la puerta y a un par de metros de las cocinas. 

-Uh… Disculpa… Dónde está Zachary? Él es quien suele atenderme.-dijo apresuradamente, poco le importó sonar pedante o desagradable como evidenció el leve gesto de desagrado en la joven.

-No vino a trabajar… Lleva así como… tres o cuatro días. Es raro, él suele avisar si faltará y creo que desde que entró sólo faltó un día porque se enfermó-explicó la chica, que evidentemente gozaba de conversar con la gente. El joven profesor sólo atinó a sonreír y asentir, conformándose con un simple café. Quería irse lo más pronto posible antes de quebrarse ahí, frente a todos.

Acaso lo habría perdido? Era un pensamiento que le resultaba inconcebible. Tuvo la fuerza para terminar el café y pagar como siempre. Al salir, arrugó aquél papel y lo lanzó lejos, sin verse muy evidente, como si desahogara parte de sus emociones en él. Y esa escena se repitió una y otra vez por casi una semana más, matando así poco a poco sus esperanzas y sus notas para una salida juntos. Quizás simplemente el amor no era parte de los planes que el destino le reservaba.

Ya se cumplía el tercer día de la segunda semana de ausencias. Para ese momento, el rubio se dedicaba a leer entonces un diario, basura a sus ojos, ya que pocas palabras de lo que leía eran verdad. Pero simplemente había perdido apetito a leer algo productivo, desde que se hizo a la idea de perder al azabache que tan amable era con él nada le apetecía fuera de un diario lleno de mentiras y una taza de café sin nada en especial.

Un giro de su cabeza fue lo que bastó, para que su cuerpo se sintiera con vida de nuevo, para que la calidez volviera a inundar su pecho por completo. Ahí estaba él, con un largo abrigo negro y una bufanda azul rey, con sus típicos auriculares y su ropa de trabajo bajo el abrigo. Zachary. Realmente era él? Acaso era que a fin de cuentas tendría su oportunidad?

Los labios del profesor se abrieron apenas, en una mal disimulada expresión de muy entusiasta y reprimida sorpresa. Y de nuevo, los ojos azules se encontraron con los castaños, volvió a ver aquella hermosa sonrisa y aquél discreto guiño que sólo él podría reconocer. Era su momento. Ni siquiera notó la dulce coincidencia de que ese día cumpliría un año mirándolo y amándolo desde las sombras de su propia timidez.

Se levantó presuroso, ya había perdido días, semanas y meses en hacer lo que estaba planeando. Noches enteras fantaseando en su cama por aquél momento, calculando cada resultado que le fuera posible y se consumían en aquél momento cuando dejó los dólares en la mesa y a pasos que rozaban en zancadas exclamó un “Hey!” para llamar su atención, justo a tiempo, ya que se sacaba los auriculares a la par de su bufanda.

Estaban ambos frente a frente, no había notado que era levemente más alto que él mismo, ni que sus rasgos en apariencia agresivos, podrían ser a la vez tan delicados. Otro “Hey” tembloroso y sorprendido salió de los labios del azabache, mientras Chris sólo atinaba a sonreírle con torpeza.

-Oye… Me preguntaba… Si quisieras salir conmigo un día de estos?-preguntó con ansias y nervios contenidos, sólo atinando a quitar su sonrisa para no verse más torpe de lo que ya lucía. Más una sonrisa cálida, carente de la tristeza disfrazada que la coronaba se formó en los curvados labios de Zachary, antes de una risa y su posterior respuesta.

-Me encantaría.-

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en ésta canción:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxZcFArCeKs
> 
> Traducción de mi mismo fic "Dream of an impossible love"


End file.
